marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Birnin Zana
center|link= Es ist schwer für einen guten Mann, ein König zu sein Marvel hat uns lange zappeln lassen, doch jetzt ist es endlich so weit: Der legendäre Black Panther kommt mit seinem eigenen Solo-Film am 15. Februar in die deutschen Kinos. Wir haben die wichtigsten Infos und Hintergründe zum neusten Zuwachs der Marvel-Familie für euch zusammengetragen. Willkommen in Birnin Zana, der Hauptstadt von Wakanda. TChallaPoster.jpg|T'Challa - Black Panther und König von Wakanda|link=T'Challa NakiaPoster.jpg|Nakia - Die Beschützerin des Königs |link=Nakia ErikPoster.jpg|Erik Killmonger - Verbannter Krieger und T'Challas Widersacher|link=Erik_Killmonger ShuriPoster.jpg|Shuri - Die Prinzessin von Wakanda|link=Shuri Fast zwei Jahre ist es schon her, dass Black Panther in The First Avenger: Civil War dem Publikum vorgestellt wurde und was war das für ein Auftritt! Traumatisiert von dem plötzlichen Tod seines Vaters, der bei einem Terroranschlag ums Leben kam, dachte T’Challa nur noch an Rache. Er war davon überzeugt, dass Bucky Barnes alias der Winter Soldier für das Attentat verantwortlich war und sorgte bei seiner Jagd für eine der am beeindruckendsten choreografierten Verfolgungsszenen des MCU. Später stellte sich Barnes als unschuldig heraus und T’Challa entschied sich mit großem persönlichen Risiko, ihm und Steve Rogers Asyl in Wakanda zu gewähren. “Wenn die rausfinden, dass er hier ist, werden sie herkommen” warnte Captain America, doch T’Challa blieb unbeeindruckt: “Sollen die es nur versuchen”. Davon wie schwer es tatsächlich ist, ohne Einladung nach Wakanda zu gelangen, können sich Marvel-Fans jetzt endlich eine Vorstellung machen. Spoiler-Alarm: sehr. thumb|Black Panther in Action|center|480px 140px|thumb|Black Panther und Storm heiraten vor zahlreichen Super-Gästen In den Comics gab Black Panther 1966 sein Debüt und war in der Mainstream-Szene damit der erste schwarze Superheld überhaupt. Seine Geschichte, die sich über dreizehn Ausgaben der “Jungle Action”-Serie erstreckte, ging außerdem als Marvels erste Graphic Novel in die Comic-Geschichte ein. Irgendwann verliebt sich T’Challa in eine andere afrokamerikanische Ikone: die Mutantin Storm. Die beiden heiraten, doch das Superhelden-Dasein macht feste Beziehungen bekanntlich nicht gerade einfach. Um seiner Verantwortung in Wakanda gerecht zu werden, lässt Black Panther die Ehe schließlich annulieren - sehr zur Verwunderung seiner ehemals Angetrauten, als die nach einer längeren Reise zu ihm zurückkehrt. Filme aus dem Marvel Cinematic Universe sind bekannt dafür, voll zu sein mit Anspielungen und Cameo-Auftritten. Oft erschließen sich nicht alle versteckten Refrenzen oder versteckten Hinweise bei ersten mal Schauen. Wir haben Marvel's Black Panther genau unter die Lupe genommen und die verstecken Highlights für euch gefunden. Achtung: Hier bleibt es selbstverständlich NICHT spoiler-frei! *Vielen Fans ist es schon im Trailer aufgefallen: Disney hat sich die Referenz zu einem seiner beliebtesten Zeichentrickfilme nicht nehmen lassen. Wenn Simba nach Mufasas Tod mit dem Geist seines Vaters spricht, tut er das, genau wie T'Challa unter einem lila-blauen Sternenhimmel. Und beide Väter geben ihren Söhnen den gleichen Rat aus dem Jenseits: „Be who you are". Wakanda_Afterlife.jpg Lion_King.jpg *Als T'Challa den verletzten Everett nach Wakanda bringt, um ihn dort zu heilen, freut sich Shuri: „Super, noch ein weißer Junge zum Reparieren!". Der letzte weiße Junge war natürlich Bucky Barnes, für den Cap Asyl in Wakanda erbeten hat. Weiterlesen... center|280 px center|280 px '''Wer ist Black Panther wirklich? Von wie vielen Seiten kann man an einem Blockbuster reißen, bevor er in seine Teile zerfällt? Einspiel-Rekorde soll er brechen, darauf weisen die Vorverkäufe ja schon hin. Jetzt nicht nachlassen, Black Panther! Ins MCU einreihen muss er sich natürlich, am besten mit vielen Easter Eggs für Hardcore-Fans und wenn's geht auch diversen Cameos aus dem Universum. Das progressive Potenzial mit dem ersten schwarzen Mainstream-Superhelden im Zentrum darf nicht ungenutzt bleiben, die Wiedergeburt einer massentauglichen Anti-Rassismus-Ikone ist möglich. Ach und generell ein guter Film soll es sein, vielleicht sogar einer, der Marvel den ersten Oscar in einer Hauptkategorie bringt? Thanks. Aber alle Gierigen haben Glück: Black Panther ist stabil wie Vibranium. (Weiterlesen...) Iron Man 2 Ja, man mag es kaum glauben, aber Iron Man 2 ist einer der größten MCU-Filme in Sachen Easter-Eggs und auch auf Black Panther gibt es die ein oder andere Anspielung. So ist etwa bei einem geheimen Treffen zwischen Nick Fury und Tony Stark eine Weltkarte zu sehen, auf der auch Wakanda kurz klar erkennbar ist. Captain America: The First Avenger Und auch hier merkt man, dass das Marvel-Universum sehr verzweigt ist, denn Caps eigener Schild ist aus dem seltensten Metall der Erde, Vibranium. Zufälligerweise ein Rohstoff der aus Wakanda stammt. Avengers: Age of Ultron Vibranium spielt im zweiten Avengers Film eine nicht unwichtige Rolle. Und hier kann man zum ersten Mal nicht von reiner Anspielung, sondern einem direkten Verweis reden. Denn der schurkische Ulysses Klaue (Andy Serkis), Widersacher von Black Panther, geht einen mehr oder weniger geglückten Pakt mit Ultron ein und verschafft diesem das begehrte Metall Vibranium. __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Erde Kategorie:Wakanda